Movie Night Confessions
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Pansy Parkinson feels that her girlfriend Hermione Granger can find someone better than her. But Hermione helps her learn that she shouldn't be so hard on herself. All the things she's done are in the past.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Poetry Studies: Rudy Francisco assignment, Pinata Club, Southern Funfair's Light the Menorah, Eastern Funfair's Christmas Crackers, and Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping War, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Poetry Studies: Rudy Francisco assignment: Task 1, Write about a character learning to not be so hard on themselves.**

**Pinata Club: Medium Femslash**

**Southern Funfair's Light the Menorah: (character) Hermione Granger**

**Eastern Funfair's Christmas Crackers: "Do you want some tea?"/Movie night/cuddling**

**Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo: 15. (restriction) only female characters**

**Shipping War: Ship (Team) Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, List (Prompt) Winter Big List (sweets/candy), word count is 624**

**Winter Bingo: 5A (white), word count is 624.**

**Sapphic Season: (pairing) Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson**

**I hope you all enjoy Movie Night Confessions.**

Pansy Parkinson would have laughed if you told her during her Hogwarts years that she'd be cuddling up to Hermione Granger on her white couch watching a movie. It would never have been considered a thing back then.

"Do you want some tea before we begin the movie?" Hermione asked standing up after pausing their second movie of the night, The Santa Clause, to go fetch the tea and other snacks that they'd made earlier that day.

"I'd love some," Pansy said, knowing she should consider herself lucky that she had someone as caring and loving as Hermione in her life.

"What kind do you want?"

"Whatever your having is good for me," Pansy mumbled.

Since she'd started dating Hermione after their last year of school she'd taken to liking whatever Hermione did. She didn't feel her opinion was good enough for anyone after being on the losing side of the war.

"I know you like peppermint tea," Hermione said, a knowing smile crossed her face. Pansy didn't like that smile. It told her Hermione knew exactly what was going through her mind right now.

"I do," Pansy said, wanting the conversation of what tea to get over and done with. "Don't forget the sweets, and popcorn on your way back."

Pansy sat fidgeting nervously as she waited for Hermione to come back. She was always afraid that Hermione would come to her senses and break up with, or that she'd get together with someone more fitting a hero of the war. She could see Hermione being perfectly happy with Ginny Weasley, or Luna Lovegood. Anyone but her. She had after all told the school to hand Harry Potter over. Who dated someone who'd hand of their friend?

"You're doing it again," Hermione sighed as she set the mugs of tea down on the table. Then putting down the popcorn and other sweets she held in her arms. "You know I don't like when you think horrible thoughts about yourself. Don't you?"

"But how can I not?" Pansy cried out. "I was horrible to you when we were younger. I called you that name every chance I got." She couldn't bring herself to say the word Mudblood. She just couldn't. She didn't feel that way about Hermione any more. "I wanted to hand you and your friends over to the Dark Lord. How could you forgive me for all? How could you find me a worthy girlfriend after all the things I've done to you?"

Hermione sat down and motioned for Pansy to curl into her side. She gently slid her fingers through the raven haired girl's hair. She gently placed a kiss on Pansy forehead.

"I don't concentrate on all the things you did back then," Hermione told her as kindly as possible. "That was the past. This is the present. You've changed a lot since the days when you used to call me Mudblood."

Pansy winced at the word.

"So have I." Hermione went on before Pansy could interject anything else to bash herself. "I love the person you've become, Pansy. Because the person you've become is a better version of the person you once were."

"You really think so?" Pansy asked, looking towards the paused movie on the tv.

"I don't think so. I know so."

"I love you too, Gran ...Hermione."

"Now, what do you say we cuddle back up and continue on with movie night?"

"I'd love that."

Cuddling back down onto the white couch with Hermione's arms firmly circling her, Pansy finally felt like she was safe and loved. She would still be hard on herself but with Hermione's help she could learn not to be so hard on herself about her past. She was sure of it.

**I hope you all enjoyed Movie Night Confessions.**


End file.
